Fountain Memories
by Deadblackkat
Summary: While breaking out of Abstergo, Lucy and Desmond rescue a girl being held there as well. Who is she, and why was she even there in the first place? FC fic. don't like, don't read.


**Hello my faithful watchers and readers! so i've decided to actually continue an old story that i've never posted on anywhere at all. and well, here it is! I had the idea since... i first played ACII a while ago, but got stuck at one part. now i've gone back, changed a few things here and there, and now i've decided it's safe to post up here~ :3 YAY!**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Assassin's creed, well, i DO own the games... but not the rights to it.**

* * *

><p>"Desmond... Desmond! ... DESMOND! Get up!" Lucy shouted, opening up the room.<p>

"Wha...? what's going on?" Desmond blinked, rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

"Get up." She stated, walking out of the room as Desmond followed.

"Lucy, what's going on?" He asked as Lucy typed away at her keyboard.

"Get in the Animus. We don't have time." She explained and he did as told, witnessing the birth of one of his ancestors. When Lucy pulled him out, they immediately started running as Lucy stopped in front of a room. "Watch for guards, I'll be a second." She stated and opened the door heading in.

"W-Wait! Lucy! What's going on? Ugh..." Desmond rubbed his forehead. "Dammit... this is not the time for this... we're in a hurry according to her..." he muttered to himself before looking at the door. "What is she getting from there anyway?" he tilted his head slightly then walked over to the door, peering in. "Holy shit!"

"Desmond! I told you to keep watch!" Lucy exclaimed, pressing multiple buttons on a monitor. Right beside her was a bed with a woman on it. She had an IV in and an anesthetic mask as well. She was dressed in a simple white gown, and her long, brown hair was braided and slung over her shoulder, and even with that it went to her waist. Both of her arms were pinned to the bed along with her legs. Her skin was tanned, despite the fact that it looked as if she hadn't seen the sun in a very long time, and she seemed extremely malnourished.

"What's with her? Is she alright?" Desmond asked, glancing out the door. "Uhh... Lucy? Whatever you're trying to do, do it fast. We have company." She stopped and looked at him.

"Desmond, get to the monitor. Try to complete the release cycle. I'll deal with them." she stated, pushing him towards the monitor with just five buttons.

"Lucy? What the hell am I supposed to do? Lucy?" he asked but got no reply. "Shit... halfway through this with her, and now I gotta do it... uhm..." he stopped and stared at the monitor. 'Maybe if I try the vision thing...?' he thought to himself, activating his eagle vision, glancing around the room quickly. "Seems like you went through the same thing as subject 16... key code!" he smiled as the blood on the wall had a series of five numbers, each corresponding with the keyboard in front of him. "4... 1... 3... 5... 2... there!" he smiled as he heard a lock click and the binds on the woman released and he picked her up. "Got her! Lucy I got her out!"

"That's great Desmond... now Run!" she yelled back, hitting the last guard upside the head with a pole. "This way!" she called and took off down the path, Desmond following all the way to the car, carrying the woman. Lucy gently took the woman and set her in the passenger seat, then opened the trunk. "Get in."

"You're joking..."

"It's for your own protection."

"She's sitting up front!"

"No one but me and Vidic know of her... you, however, everyone knows of." she explained and he gave her a look before climbing in with a sigh. "Don't worry, it won't be long." she said and shut the trunk, driving off.

* * *

><p>Light streamed in through the trunk as it was opened, Desmond shielding his eyes. "Yeah... thank you very much... it was very comfortable in that trunk, bouncing around..." he muttered as Lucy started helping the now-conscious woman to walk. The woman was looking around nervously, as if unsure if this was a friendly area to begin with, but, seeming satisfied with the surroundings, walked along.<p>

"Come on, Desmond." she called and Desmond blinked, running to catch up. "This is our 'base' so to speak." she explained to the woman. "When we get to the main room, I'll get you new clothes and cut your hair if you want." The woman stayed silent but shook her head as they entered the main room.

"Lucy!" Rebecca exclaimed as she went over to hug the familiar face. "It's been so long! Seven years, can you believe it?"

"Yes, it's been quite some time. Welcome back." Shawn nodded his head then looked over at Desmond and the woman. "Ah, the infamous subject 17. And...?"

"Her name's Amir." Lucy cut in as the woman opened her mouth to speak, but just coughed. "Shawn! Go get her a glass of water, or tea, whatever's quicker."

"Alright, she can have mine. God she looks absolutely horrid." he muttered under his breath, grabbing his cup of tea and handed it to her.

Amir took it into her hands, staring at the liquid. "Thanks." she whispered and Desmond stared at her.

"Whoa! She knows English!" he commented and Shawn rolled his eyes. Amir stared at Desmond coldly, much like a certain ancestor of his.

"Oh, so just because I look Arabic and couldn't speak for a little while due to weariness makes me somehow a mute or unable to comprehend English?" She scowled and Desmond just stared at her. "Answer me when I'm talking to you!"

"N-no, Ma'am..." he muttered and Shawn cut in.

"Right, as it is endlessly entertaining for Desmond to be shown as an idiot, we have work to do." He said and went over to his monitors. Rebecca just shook her head.

"Don't mind him." She said, finishing up with the Animus. "When you're ready, I'll hook you up to Baby." she said and Desmond sat down, to which Amir sat down in something similar to baby, yet different.

"What's she doing?" he asked quietly.

"Amir? She's going to be following you through your sessions and make sure you don't die, so to speak." She replied.

"Wait... so her ancestor knew mine?" he asked confused as Rebecca came with the needle to hook him up.

"... You can say that." she shrugged and hooked him up to the animus as his adventure began.

* * *

><p>It was storming out as the people of Florence were all safely tucked into their homes, including the Auditores. Giovanni was reading over the manuscripts for the bank, as his wife, Maria, was busy sewing a new outfit for Petruccio, while trying to teach Claudia how to sew as well. Federico and Ezio were both head-to-head in a game of chess as Federico was trying to teach Ezio how to play, with a few arguments forming, but nothing major. There was a knock at the door as Giovanni stood up and walked to it to answer, Ezio watching with curiosity. He saw the brief glance of a hooded figure whom seemed panicked, and left the chess table in the middle of the game, confusing Federico.<p>

"Leave him be. Father knows what he's doing." Federico told the younger Auditore.

"I know, but I want to know as well." Ezio replied before going over to the doorway to the other room to eavesdrop, but not understanding a word of it, as the conversation wasn't in Italian.

"_I can't give you shelter at the moment. Come back in the middle of the night, I can work something out then._" Giovanni spoke quietly in Arabic to the hooded figure.

"_I can't wait until then! You're the only Assassin that I can trust. They're on my tail as we speak!_" A distinctly feminine voice replied, a sense of urgency in her tone. "_But fine... I will try to make it here, if I'm not caught or discovered..._"

"_I wish you luck, but I can hide you better when my family does not know._" He explained, setting his hands on the figure's shoulders. "_Be safe out there and may your feet be swift and your blade sharp._" he said in a quick blessing before the figure nodded and left back into the rain as Giovanni shut the door, starting back for the main room as Ezio jumped and went back to his chess game with Federico, keeping quiet as Giovanni passed into the opposite room.

"So? What happened?" Federico asked. "Who was at the door?"

"I don't know... a woman. Father seemed to know her. It was like they had their own language." he frowned, crossing his arms.

"Ezio, don't you dare think that Father's unfaithful..." Federico muttered.

"And why not? It seemed that way to me!" he shouted and slammed his hands on the chess board, the pieces flying every which way, as Giovanni stepped into the room after the outburst.

"What happened?" He asked sternly, and Ezio and Federico exchanged a glance, as Federico crossed his arms.

"He accused me of cheating." Federico said, scowling. "And I tried telling him it was the rook that goes horizontal and vertical, not the bishop."

"No! You used the rook to go diagonally!" Ezio went along with it, pointing at Federico accusingly. "You cheated!"

"Now, now, you two." Giovanni chuckled. "Ezio, it's just a game, nothing to get upset over." he said and ruffled the boy's hair. "Go get ready for bed you two. It's late." he said and lightly nudged them towards their rooms upstairs, glad that they went before going over to Maria, Petruccio and Claudia having already went to bed.

"Who was it at the door?" Maria asked softly, looking at Giovanni.

"Azim." he said in a low tone, so as not to be heard by anyone other than Maria. "She asked for shelter. I told her to return at midnight."

"That girl deserves a break from being chased... so many years for what she is..." Maria sighed, and went back to sewing.

"Agreed..." Giovanni nodded. "It's not easy living forever... let alone when you have to run from both sides of the war the entire time." He looked out the window as the roar of thunder decided to make it's presence known. "Azim Ibn-La'Ahad, I wish you luck in your life."

* * *

><p>Desmond pulled out of the animus immediately after that, staring at the woman from before. "How...? You were there! And..." he was completely dumbstruck.<p>

"Would you like an example of why? Or maybe a little dance and a musical?" She sarcastically remarked, but only the second question. Everyone in the room looked at her, as she pulled a knife out from one of the tables, Going over to Desmond, whom scrambled off of baby, tearing the cord out of his arm.

"What the hell?" He exclaimed, backing up as blood dripped onto the floor. "Put the knife down!"

"Why? You wanted to know, I'm going to show you." She said simply, twirling the knife in her hand. "Don't worry, this knife isn't for you. So calm down." she explained as Desmond backed up into a wall and she grabbed his arm and set the knife in her mouth.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked, unable to get out of her grip (which is pretty pitiful for him) as she slit her hand on the knife then set it against where he had pulled the cord out, then spat out the knife as it clattered to the floor.

"I was doing that." she said before letting go of his arm and pulling her hand away, a bloody print on where she had set her hand.

"What's the point of that? To give me aids or something?" he scowled, wiping off the blood with his sleeve completely.

"No. Don't you see it?" she asked, smirking lightly.

"See what?" He muttered looking at his arm. "I got all of your blood off."

"But weren't you bleeding as well?" she asked as Desmond looked at his arm again and his eyes widened.

"How the-? What the-? Huh?" he blinked dumbfounded as Shawn walked over to bandage her hand and Lucy came over to explain.

"Desmond... why did Ponce De Leon come to America?" she asked, and he looked over at her, completely blank as to how this could relate to what just happened.

"To find the fountain of youth." he said. "But what does that have to do with this?"

"Azim is the Fountain of Youth." she said simply and Desmond's eyes widened and he looked over at Azim.

"How old ARE you?" he asked, astounded by the fact.

"Let's see... what year is it?" she asked and looked over at Shawn.

"2012." He replied.

"Let's see..." Azim started counting off on her fingers. "Uhm... at least seven...? Maybe eight hundred. Give or take a few decades and such."

"Seven or eight hundred?" He seemed as if the information was blown over his head.

"Yes." She nodded simply before grabbing at her head. "Gah... damn thing... searching my memories..." At the mention of that, Lucy quickly got over to her and had her sit down in a chair.

"Don't try to remember too much... he never should have used that on you." Lucy frowned and Shawn clapped his hands.

"Right. As we try to sort things out here, Desmond, you have a job to do, remember?" he pointed towards the animus. "God help us if you're actually going to fight when you can be restrained by a woman..."

"HEY!" Desmond yelled as Rebecca pushed him back.

"Let's not fight right now. You need to get into the animus." she explained. "and finish up before the Templars find out where we are."

"Right..." he sighed and sat down on baby and was hooked up, going back into the world of Ezio, as Lucy looked at Azim.

"You still want to do this...?" she asked her lightly and Azim nodded her head.

"I don't know why he made me forget everything, besides the earlier years, but I feel as if there's something important there..." she said as she laid back on the chair, entering her own memories again.

* * *

><p><strong>Yep. kinda stupid idea, but HEY! I like it, and that's all that matters! so screw you if you don't. and NYA~<strong>

**love you all! thanks for reading! feedback is ALWAYS welcome. :3**


End file.
